


Good Morning

by KucatsHouse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: Early mornings can be hard, especially the act of waking up. It can be infinitely easier with the person you love - literally - right next to you.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short ficlet I wrote for no reason at all except to make me smile. Hope it makes you smile as well. :)
> 
> Characters and story basis the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> For Shadowhunter(TV) readers: please enjoy this little story, but do note character depictions and descriptions are based on concepts and events of the book version of The Mortal Instruments.

Warm sunlight slithered inside through a gap in the curtains. Golden beans illuminated the dancing dust motes in the air before falling onto the sleeping face of one Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. For long moments, nothing happened; the warlock continued his slumber as the dust motes danced in the light. In time, the warmth of the sun became too much to ignore.

A golden cat eye cracked open, scowling at the offending light. “Too damn early,” Magnus muttered before raising a hand and snapping his fingers sharply. The heavy draperies instantly obeyed, snapping shut and plunging the room once again into total darkness. With a sigh of contentment, Magnus settled back into sleep…

…only to be awoken again as the mattress shifted and a soft purr sounded near his ear. Magnus groaned, once again regretting the idea of cat ownership.

“Not now, Chairman.” He reached up, intending to shoo the little tabby away. Magnus froze the moment he spotted his feline companion curled on a chair across the room - the same moment the purr sounded again and a pair of arms tightened around him. Glancing down, Magnus found himself looking into the peaceful, slumbering face of Alec Lightwood.

It had been near midnight when Magnus had gone to bed. After many years of working through the darkest hours and attending the parties of Downworlders, he spent most of the night hours awake. Ever since he and Alec started seeing each other, Magnus’ night life diminished somewhat as he no longer felt the need for heavy partying. Still, when your lover spent most of the night hunting demons, you stayed awake to make sure he came home safely. But Alec must have returned very late as Magnus keenly remembered falling asleep alone.

The Shadowhunter was still in a deep slumber, breath warm and even against Magnus’ skin. His dark hair was tousled, forehead pressed into the crook of Magnus’ neck. The purr-like sounds were coming from Alec as he slept on, emitting softly with each exhale. Alec held Magnus like children held a beloved stuffed animal, with just enough grip to feel comforted without becoming stifling.

“Alexander?” A smile crinkled the corners of Magnus’ eyes as Alec murmured some unintelligible reply and shifted closer to Magnus. He instinctively enfolded the Shadowhunter in a protective embrace. Ringless fingers began to pluck at Alec’s hair as the warlock’s other hand settled against a rune scarred back. Magnus’ thumb idly stroked the ridges of Alec’s spine as he listened to his breathing, annoyance at the morning forgotten.

He did not know how long he lay there holding his Shadowhunter, but in time - too soon for him - the rhythm of Alec’s breathing shifted as wakefulness settled in. The joints in his spine gave quiet pops as Alec stretched. Eyes the color of a cloudless sky opened, blinking a few times to clear the sleep, before lifting to settle on Magnus’ amused face. A small, almost shy smile tugged at his lips.

“Good morning,” Alec said softly. A slight flush grew over his cheeks at the look of deep affection Magnus fixed on him; he still could not get used to the loving gazes the warlock so freely gave.

“Good morning to you,” Magnus replied before leaning forward, planting a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “I’d ask if you slept well, but I think I already know the answer. Late night?”

Alec snorted, which turned into a yawn. “More annoying that anything.”

“What happened?” They had to get up soon, but Magnus was dragging it out. He was warm, Alec was with him, and he was in no hurry to face the day.

Alec made a soft sound in the back of his throat, shifting a bit as he settled more comfortably in the bed; he also seemed to be in no hurry to leave their comforting nest. “Some mundane cult decided to try their hand at summoning demons. I don’t think they expected to actually succeed. They did seem genuinely shocked at the sight of a demon in their midst.” He sighed quietly, blinking up owlishly. “How long have you been staring at me?”

Magnus looked offended at his question. “I wasn’t staring. You make it sound like I’m some sort of stalker.”

“Then what do you call it? When you stay awake watching someone else sleep.”

Magnus scoffed and tapped Alec’s nose impatiently. “That sounds like the plot of some stalker vampire love story. Besides, it’s called admiring.” He smirked at the deepening blush staining Alec’s cheeks. “If you must know, darling, I was in blissful slumber until that forsaken orange orb in the sky woke me up. Then you and your snoring were too cute to leave.”

“I do not snore!” Alec protested. He began to pull back but Magnus’ hand at the nape of his neck halted him. Alec was about to voice another rebuttal but was cut off as Magnus leaned in, silencing him with a proper morning kiss.

At the touch of lips, Alec instantly melted. His arms tightened around Magnus, pulling them impossibly closer. The hand at his neck relaxed, long fingers tracing circles on his skin. The soft, tender touch sent an unexpected shudder down Alec’s spine. He made a small gasp, and Magnus took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Callused fingers gripped Magnus’ shoulders, holding him tightly. A sound like a mewling escaped Alec involuntarily. 

The sound seemed to spur Magnus on; he practically crushed Alec against him, tongues brushing. He felt Alec’s slight tremble as he ran the very tips of his fingers down the archer’s spine and back up. Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips, nipping playfully at the lower one, eliciting another mewl.

The unfortunate need to breathe soon surfaced, forcing the pair - albeit reluctantly - to part. They lay there, arms and legs entangled, chests rising and falling against one another, eyes locked. Slowly, almost in sync, they smiled. Magnus dropped another kiss to Alec’s lips before pressing their foreheads together.

In hushed voices, they began to discuss their plans for the day, pushing away the inevitable need to rise and leave the bed. Both forgot about the little gray tabby, watching them with keen eyes and a swishing tail from her chair. Chairman Meow was getting hungry, and would get her needs fulfilled. Her people had to get up at some point, but if they took too much longer the Chairman would have to do something about the lackluster service. For now, she bided her time, letting her staff enjoy a few more moments together.


End file.
